


金丝雀

by tierialockon



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tierialockon/pseuds/tierialockon
Relationships: 路人x本田
Kudos: 6





	金丝雀

你提前结束了工作，百无聊赖地等司机来接你的时候，被远处大厦巨大的广告屏吸引了。那是一头红发、笑容灿烂的男子代言的身体香氛广告。非常平价的香水，但也相应地拥有着国民度。你临时改变了主意，让司机把你送到这个城市的另一处地产，路上还顺便去便利店稍带了一些烤物。屋子里暖气开得很足，本田康祐正趴在沙发上熟睡。他跪坐着，一只脚光溜溜的，袜子又不知道去了哪。又圆又大的屁股把轻薄的棉质长裤撑得满满的，没有一丝空隙，结结实实地压在脚后跟处。你把尚有余温的烤串随手放下，松了松领带，感到有些口干舌燥。你伸出手从背后捞住他，鼻子蹭蹭他的头发，深吸一口气，肥皂水的气味并不浓郁。  
你的确很久没来了。你注意到他的头发长长了许多，张扬的红发过渡到了发尾，新长出的黑色头发在灯光下显得过于柔和，让他看起来像是个乖孩子。你没有犹豫，腰身松垮的裤子轻易就能脱掉，另一只手也没有闲着，从宽松的t恤下摆伸进去揉弄他的胸部。因为没有进行过专门的增肌训练和饮食调整，只是单纯依靠跳舞的运动量而练出的肌肉并不夸张，胸肌也只是普通女性B杯程度的大小，用一只手就可以轻松覆盖。你肆无忌惮地用无名指在他的胸前粗糙地划拉，然后捏住变硬的乳粒狠狠掐了一把。他漂亮的脸被按在垫子上压得有些变形。但你不会介意这些的。睡着的男孩陷在沙发里，除了均匀的呼吸声一动也不动。被这样玩弄还没有反应的话，也许是在装睡吗？你有些不悦。  
你很久没操过他了。你差点忘了自己还有这么一只金丝雀。他不值得你倾注更多的耐心了，所以你掰开他的屁股，把已经硬到充血的性器操了进去。有一段时间没被操过的后穴有些干涩，借助潦草前戏分泌出的欲液和坐姿的重力才终于全部吞进。湿热的肠道立刻贪婪地吮吸住你，在你无所顾忌的抽插下快乐地一张一合。  
本田康祐被操醒的时候显然还没有反应过来。他有些疑惑地看向你，像那些刚降临人间的小哺乳动物一样，还不能完全认识这个世界。你看着他睡成一单一双的眼皮笑了，他一定又没有好好睡觉，也许熬夜了，眼球里有朦朦胧胧的红血丝，但泛红的眼睛却令你更硬了。他似乎清醒了些，开始微弱地挣扎起来。你默默观赏了一会儿，在他的动作变得更激烈之前钳制住他的手腕。你凑到他耳边问他：“你还想跳舞吗？”他一下子顿住了，然后全身发起抖来。你一只手插进他的头发，揪住那些红黑交接的柔软发丝把他按在沙发上操，他有些吃痛，肠道却因为疼痛反射性地痉挛把屌吸得更紧。他的呻吟声带上了哭腔，他在向你示弱，向你撒娇。这取悦了你。你放松了手上的力度，但是身下撞击得更狠。比起纤细的美人，这个男人宽厚的肩膀和粗壮的大腿都显示了耐操的优势。  
他的关节很灵活，你当然是知道的，而现在这一点方便了你随心所欲地尝试各种姿势，你把他的双腿折向头顶，让性器进入得更深，入侵得彻彻底底。你把他的屁股打得发红，享受着弹性十足的屁股带来的肉感。  
等到你终于心满意足地射在里面，本田康祐已经哑到说不出话了。你就着从后面插入的姿势将他抱到了浴室的大镜子前。从镜子里能清楚地看到你和他身体紧密相连的部分。你温柔地环住他，从梳妆柜里拿出剪刀。你耐心地把那些耀眼的红色一点点剪掉，跌落满地的红发像碎掉的宝石颗粒，无声地最后燃烧。你揽着他的脑袋，镜中的男孩一头黑发，乖顺得不像话。你随手抽出一沓纸巾帮他擦掉脸上的碎发，他泛红的眼眶里只有过于平淡的情绪。就理发而言，你的技术当然很差。但这又有什么关系呢？他从前是你的猎物，现在是你的宠物了。


End file.
